Ghost
by JustineElla2
Summary: ... I am not dead, contrary to popular belief. I'm alive, i'm breathing, i'm still kicking ass... Yet i'm still a ghost to the living. Welcome back, everyone, to my story. (Sequel to Shadow! Now up!)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Look who's back? Me! :D And I've updated on time! I've got nothing to say, except enjoy, Review... And there's a Cover picture opening ;)_**

 ** _Yep. As you might see, the cover pic is empty. Which is where You guys come in! If anyone with drawing talent PM's me, i will give you a description, and a deadline, and then i will eagerly await your drawing ^_^ Oh, and the person who draw I like the most gets to read the next chapter BEFORE anyone else in the world!_**

 ** _Good luck!_**

 ** _Also, I don't own anything except my O.C. and my plot !)_**

 ** _Ghost_**

* * *

Stars shined impossibly bright in the ink black sky, making the crescent white shape in the sky dim in comparison. The glow from the Stars shined down on a dark pine forest, marking the uncovered ground in white light.

Deeper into the forest, a gentle murmur of a docile river sang though the air. At the rivers shore, a small camp lay, housing several shadowed beings. A quiet fire was surrounded by the beings, who were all firmly seated on logs. Suddenly, laughter erupted from them.

" Your a moron if you think MY sister was hitting on you, Jayson!"Teased a shadow, who shifted enough to reveal spiky chestnut brown hair and laughter filled golden eyes, a grin spreading across his face. "She probably just felt bad for you, like she does for every other stray in our village!" Another brunette from across the fireplace turned a shade of Crimson, navy blue irises flashing.

"S-shut it, Kai! Your just jealous that your still single!" The other two, a sting black haired boy and another with white blonde hair, laughed. Kai smirked. "I'd rather be single, then date my sister, Jay." The black haired boy clapped Kai on the back, seemingly oblivious to the fact the force almost knocked Kai over.

"True that! Wise words, coming from the hot headed fire MASTER." He winked, snickering. Kai snorted, "Yeah, make fun of me, Mr. Master of Dirt, Cole." Cole glared. "Master of Earth, and don't forget that." He threatened. The white haired boy spoke up, sounding calm. "Under technicalities, neither of you are a master of your art. Not of us are." He added when he saw Jay puff up in pride.

He continued, " We are still students, far from being masters." All the others grumbled. "Way to ruin the mood, Zane." Complained Jay, looking deflated. Zane shrugged, a hint of a humored smile on his face. It faded after a second, eyes darting to the shadowed woods behind Kai. Kai stopped his mid-chewing of a toasted marshmallow, courtesy of the bonfire before them.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. Zane didn't move. "Someone. Woods." Kai continued chewing. "Where?" He asked casually. After all, citizens got lost all the time. Zane sighed. "Behind you... With weapons."

Kai was stomping to the woods with a sharp marshmallow toasting stick in hand.

Jay yelped, following. "Are you crazy?! We don't know who this dude is!" Kai scoffed. "Why are you freaked? You can shot lightening!"

"Occasionally!"

"Such a useless condition..."

Kai stalked into the trees, Amber eyes glowing like lava. "Come out, come out where ever you are..." He spoke in a low voice, smirk on face as he heard the rustling of leaves. He winked at Jay,before suddenly lunging into nearby bush... Only to curse as he was snagged by thorny branches.

Jay couldn't help but chuckle despite the situation, quickly helping getting Kai unstuck. Kai shrugged him off as soon as he was free. "I'm fine!" He snapped, quickly silencing Jayson as branch snapped not to far away... Followed by a soft laugh.

Both young men stiffened as a shadow melted off the nearly black background of the forest, and smoothly slid over. As Zane had predicted, a sharp blade was occupying the figures left hand. Kai frowned, gripping at sharp stick in hand, the tip of it beginning to smoke.

The figure my moved closer, and Kai's stick suddenly bursts to flames, illuminating the clearing. The shadow form and face was now fully revealed, showing a young, feminine face. Twin ice blue eyes glowed in the fires glow, russet brown hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, which lay over a ninja garb clad shoulder.

Kai blinked, trying to process the gender reveal of their forest stalker, when she spoke, starting he and Jay. "So... Got any room for a girl like me in your posse?"

* * *

 **V**

I'm still alive. Don't ask me how, I'm still too tired to retell the tale... Even though it's been a week since the infamous blaze set to my apartment.

What I CAN answer? Where I'm at. And I'm calling it 'Sewer Hell.' Im 68% sure I'm under Manhattan, hidden behind a cracked sewer pipe 50 feet under ground. Water, I assume that's what it is, is constantly dripping on my head, mice and rats are the local gang, and I'm pretty sure I'm becoming chums with air pollution down here. I'm wet, cold, miserable... And still safe for whoever set my home on fire, so I'm seeing this as a win.

In a way, I'm not THAT bad off. I found a broken down workers restroom, which is semi-clean, with working water, so I'm not coated in grime 24/7.

I sighed,leaning against the driest part of the wall, trying not to cough. Despite I had rid my self of the dust and ashes that had covered me when I escaped, I knew I needed some fresh oxygen for my lungs. Maybe it was pride, stubbornness or caution, but I wasn't about to stride into a hospital for an oxygen machine. That thing isn't cheap.

I shuffled over to my bag, pulling it to me before glancing inside. A few perservable food items were left, a couple half full water bottles, a spare jacket, and the stupid thing I risked my life for. The stupid book mocked me, still looking perfectly made at it was surrounded by slightly crispy items.

The dark oak cover gleamed, it's bronze edged pages shining in the light of my hanging flashlight above my head. I curled my fists around it, pulling it out and aiming it at the sewer river...

... Before an invincible force within me shoved it roughly back into the bag. I cursed, resisting the urge to kick it into the water anyway. Stupid book.

I sighed, walking over to my sleeping bag. When I retreated here after my last food raid, I passed by a slum, where a homeless man was selling them for Apple cores... Which, he told me as i paid up, he was to brew them into a potion that would make him queen of Russia. I was too out of breath to call him insane.

I lauded down on the camping bed, not even bothering to move the rocks from under it. I wasn't worried, nor was I too uncomfortable. It was a temporary situation, it wasn't like I was living here. I just was waiting, waiting for when it was safer to escape this gods-damn city.

I closed my eyes, forcing my cough down as I relaxed, slowly getting used to the dripping sounds, and occasional squeaks, which was now my new norm.

...

Gods, I hate New York.

* * *

 **L**

A week has passed since Shadow died. At least, that's what me and my brothers have assumed to have happened.

I sighed, calling for a break during our sewer patrols. "Hold up guys!" I called. Don raised an eye ridge. "You ok, Leo?" He asked curiously. "You usually don't stop only an hour in." The Hot-Head snorts, crossing arms. "Maybe Fearless is loosin' his ninja touch." He mocked. I ignored him and Mikes snickering, leaning against the wall.

Donny watched me curiously, then turned to the other two. "Hey, go start up a game of tag or something, children." A ghost of a smirk crossed his face as the two protested, before running off. I gave him a smile as don walked over. "Something wrong?" I asked innocently. Donny rolled his eyes. " Don't pull a Mikey with me, Leonardo. It doesn't work." He warned.

I cursed mentally. Full names meant business. "Fine," I muttered. "I'm still guilty with what happened to Shadow." I heard Donny sigh, but didn't look at him. "Leo-" "I should've stayed!" I interrupted. "I knew the ceiling was unstable, it nearly fell on me!" I began to pace, for what was probably the hundred and forty-eighth time this week. "I could've open the window, her Kunai wasn't that strong!" I stopped, looking at Donny, the froze at his pained expression.

"... I was doing it again, wasn't I." I muttered. It wasn't a question. Of course I would revert back to trying to re-imagine the past, and blaming myself. I had done it after we defeated the Shredder, in the farmhouse nearly a year ago. And I had been sent to Japan because it escalated too much. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"... Sorry." I muttered. I saw Donny nod slightly, accepting the weak attempt at an apology. " Have you been meditating?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Tea?... Medication?" I smiled slightly, thinking the last one was a joke... His expression told me otherwise. "Don, I'm not mental," I scoffed. "That's Casey's thing, not mine." Donny reluctantly nodded. "True... But Leo, your, ah... Issue, could easily start forming into full-blown paranoia."

I merely raised a ridge at his words. "Paranoia?" He quickly raised his hands in defense at my accusing tone. "I'm just saying, you never know!" I rolled my eyes. Paranoia? That was too extreme, and Donny knew that. The fact he was trying to sell me such crap...

"Just promise me you'll try to... Keep it under control?" He asked. I sighed, but nodded. I owed him that much. He smiled slightly, then lightly punches my arm. "And quit worrying! Shadows a big girl, she probably made it out... They haven't found a body!" I grimaced, "Thanks for the encouragement, Don." I said sarcastically. Donny shrugged apologetically.

"OH MY GOSH ITS A ZOMBIE!" We both jumped at Mikey's feminine screech sounded from further down the tunnels. We looked at each other and shrugged, before taking off. We made it around the corner, pausing. Raph was grumbling and berating a whining Mikey. Not unusual, except for the cursing female in the corner, scrubbing off the sewer gunk covering her.

"You Dumbass, why'd you push me?!" She barked at Mikey. I frowned... The voice was insanely familiar. I stepped forward, then stilled as the girl wiped the sewer gunk from her face, revealing pale skin and two pissed off purple eyes.

"Shadow?"

 **(Next update: December 12)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Hey guys! Sorry i'm late on updating, Finals suck XP. Anyway, this next chapter in pretty long to make up for the missed deadline, so i hope you can forgive me T-T. Now, Enjoy, review, and ill see you guys again on CHRISTMAS EVE! :D)**

"So... You lived?"

"Yep."

"... Your not a ghost, right ?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "No Mikey, I'm not a ghost. I survived the fire, I'm not unhygienic, and yes, i am VERY aware my apartment was burned down, thank you very much." I snapped out. Me, and the four turtles were sitting around in their living room, all four watching me, whilst i was devouring the food they offered me. Who knew mac-and-cheese pizza was good?

Around 25 minutes ago, Mikey decided to run face first into me, whilst running from the red masked one. I wouldn't mind, if it wasn't FACE first. Seriously, did this turtle have no good sense in direction! Im a shadow, not a see-though ghost!

After that the normal meeting (The run in, the asking me to stay, the eventually giving in, Etc.), they led me to their lair one more. It was fairly quite, except for the occasional stunned glances from Leo, who looked at me as though i was a see-though ghost. Course, not even a mutant turtle guy would look at me like a real girl, course not.

Donny was watching me even more intently then Leo was. "Shadow, can you come with me to my medical room?" He asked suddenly. I glanced up at him, a string of pizza cheese dripping onto my pants leg. I brushed it away with a curse and scowl. "No thanks, Purple. I feel and look fine." My body responded with hacking up days old smoke from my lungs. Donny's response was a smug smile, but concern flickering in gaze.

I scowled, then turned to Raph. "Hey, can you grab me a water?" He smirked. "Whatever you want, Princess." I watched him walk off, Mikey giggling slightly. I rolled my eyes at the more then usual

abnormal behavior and turned to Leo. "So," i asked, "Building burned to the ground?" He blinks and my bluntness but nodded. "Yeah... No one else was in harms way, thank god..." The unfinished sentence hung in the air like a noose.

"Im not gonna tell you how i survived the fire." I retorted calmly. "Its none of your business." Mikey piped up from next to me. "But dudette, we HAVE to know your epic moves!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Are you a super hero? Or just awesome?" He added quickly when he spotted my glare at the 'superhero' line. I was as much as a super hero as Raphael was... And I'm pretty damn sure he wasn't one.

And my suspicious were proven when he tipped a freezing cold water bottle over by head from behind. I barely managed to hold back a embarrassingly feminine screech, instead choosing to turn slowly and glare at him with pure murder in eyes. He smirked. "Something wrong with ya beverage, doll?" Gods, how i wanted to punch him.

Leo snapped, "Raph! The shell is wrong with you!" Raph scowled, fixing both me and Leonardo with a glared. "Sorry, didn't realize trusting complete strangers was a custom." He hissed. I rolled my eyes, standing. "Don't get your panties in a twist, doll, I'm leaving anyway." Donny frowned. "Shadow, or whatever your name is, i don't think that is a good idea. If you've been coughing like that continuously, then it isn't a good idea to leave with out an exam."

I rolled my eyes. "Then can i go back to my dump of a home?" I asked sarcastically. Donny frowned, but didn't respond as i stormed over to his medical lab. I slammed the door shut, and the intense grumbling from the boys sounded. I couldn't make out every word, but i honestly didn't really care. I looked around the room that i was sadly becoming familiar with.

It hadn't change much, except for the lock on the door was more effective. I tugged on the door handle, and groaned in annoyance at the doors stubborn nature. 'How the hell does one, like me, get herself locked into a lab?!' I questioned myself. I kicked it in irritation, before sitting on the table with a huff. These guys were such a pain in the ass, it was getting difficult not to skewer them with a kunai ( if i still had one...)

I rubbed my temples. _'Maybe they've never been around women?'_ I thought. Then I groaned at the thought. _'Jeez, I'm all alone with four teenage boys! Gah, nice going Victoria!'_ I stood and stomped over to the door, just as Donny entered.

"Sorry, Shadow... Didn't realize it was still locked." He said sheepishly, shutting the door. I raised my brow. "Sure... So, what happened with Red that made him act like such a douche?" I asked, rather bluntly. Don rolled his eyes as he headed to his desk. "Who knows..." He grumbled, before smiling at me in a friendly way... Almost too friendly. "Shadow, would you mind sitting on the table so i can examine you?" He asked innocently. I edged towards the door. "Actually, I'm feeling MUCH better." I said. "So I think I'm gonna get out of your guys way."

He frowned. "Shadow, we're not gonna hurt you. We're just concerned." I shook my head. "I'm fine, Just lay off, ok?" I said, an edge to my tone as I wrapped my hand around the handle. Donny sighed, "Will you at least wait? That 'campsite' of yours isn't sanitary or healthy. We could move you somewhere better." I shook my head. "Thanks but I'm fi-" i never finished, because someone yanked the door open, taking me along with it. I crashed into the culprit back first, and we both fell with a 'omf!'

I groaned, and struggled up. Donny helped me up, and i nodded him with a thanks, as the other idiot was yanked up by Raph. "Yo, Case! Slow the heck down before ya kill someone!" I blinked, then looked at the older guy who was staring at me like i was a real ghost... And this guy had a good reason to look at me like that. So, giving Casey Jones a weak smile, I waved.

"Heeeeey... Fancy meeting you here."

 **(NEXT UPDATE: 12/24)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR Christmas/New Years/Hanukkah present, because January is going to be BUSY for me. Ill update whenever i can, but until then, Hang tight, Read, Review, AND DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE! :D**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I sat on the couch, shrinking slightly away from a pacing Casey Jones. After we crashed into each other, and he got out of his shock at seeing little ol' me, he then had proceeded to drag me to the couch, and was now hiving me a lecture that put Aprils lectures to shame.

"I didn't burn to death, so thats a plus." I added weakly. Casey groaned, pinching the brige of his nose, seemingly composing himself for another round of tongue lashing. "... Explain to me, Victoria, why you didn't go to the police, or better yet, A HOSPITAL?" He snapped. I was quiet for a while, mulling Over my options on responses, until-" First, its Victorious, second... Why should i have to?" I asked bluntly. I was well aware of more then one pair of eyes giving me 'are you serious' looks, along with Case. The four turtles, since I had been dragged to the couch, were now watching from an appropriate distance, should Casey start throwing crap around.

I wish i had been as smart as to get into a Psycho-Proof bunker. It would've proven effective against Case. "I mean, cmon Case... How am i supposed to talk my way out of an interrogation with the hospital?" I watched Jones furrow his brow... Then fumbles for an excuse... Before finally giving up and simply slugging me in the shoulder. "Yer still a idiotic brat." I smirked at my victory. "And your a overgrown man-child. That makes us even." He smacked the back of my head lightly with a smile, and I noticed a hint of relief in his eyes, and I chuckled. He was an idiot, but at least he cared.

"Sooooo..." We both turned to look at a grinning Mikey. "Victoria, eh?" I went to correct him, but then sighed and nodded in defeat. He giggled, "The masked one has a name!" He exclaimed for the world to hear. He paused and suddenly looked between me and casey, confusion in his eyes. "Wait... How did you two know each other?" His eyes widen. "Casey! Your cheating on April?!"

Case had just taken a chug of cool gin, but it almost came back up as he sputtered in coughed. "M-mike! Ick... NO!" He growled. "God dam- shes just my employee at the shop!" I gave him a startled look, jaw dropping at how easily he gave away that information. I glances at the turtles, and caught Leo staring at me in surprise, as though it never occurred to him that i was a working woman. I scowled at him and glanced away to the others.

"So, how do you know these guys, Case?"I asked, my curiosity finally overtaking my thoughts. Casey and Raphael suddenly shared a smirk, a deep, dark, probably devious secret shared between them... And I Felt a chill go down my spine. "We did each other a favor." They said, then chuckled, probably remembering old times.

"So..." I started, calling everyones attention to me. Suddenly my question felt foreign to ask at the moment, so instead i shoved it aside for a less important question"... Hows April?" I asked lamely, my real question. Casey sighed, swirling glass of gin in his hand. "Worried, obviously. Called several people to see if they can poke around the site of the fire, but no responses." I shrunk slightly in my seat, guilt rising. "... She even had Lucas do some poking around for her."

I instantly felt my blood boil, and a growl slipped from my lips. "Lucian," i spat, "Can NOT be trusted. Don't ask him to do shit, Casey." Casey blinked in surprise at my mood swing, and started to ask why when Red broke in. "How do we know YOU can be trusted, Vicky?" He sneered. I glared at his choice of nicknames, but he ignored it, taking out his Sai and suddenly admiring the blade of it.

"After all, WE barely know ya." He said, as i glowered. "For all we know, you could've been playing Casey for an idiot this entire time. You wouldn't be the first." Casey cried out in complaint at the comment, but Raph ignored him, fixing cold, anger filled Amber eyes onto my own violet ones. "So how the shell do we know we can trust ya?" He asked simply. Silence followed his words, and I was seconds away from leaping up and going to my own defense, even if no one, including Casey, would.

But then I was interrupted.

"Raphael!" Called out an older, wisdom accented voice called from behind him. We all looked over quickly, and i was the only one who shrieked in shock at the sight of the large... Mouse, i think, standing in the doorway. It wore dark brown monks robes, held a large wooden walking cane in his clawed hand, and currently had an irritated look fixed on Red. "Raphael, lower your voice." He ordered. "My meditation does not call for your shoutin-' He faltered, suddenly fixing pure black eyes on my wide purple ones. I suddenly felt like I was truly, completely, and utterly screwed. I coughed, and waved weakly. The mouse's (still debating rather it was a mouse or some other type of rodent... a opossum perhaps?) tail twitched angerily, and i saw Leonardo step forward. "Sensai," He began. " This is the Ninja we told you about, Vic-... Shadow.' He finished lamely, and i gave him a look. "Don't do me any favors with hiding my identity." I scoffed, and got an exasperated look in response. A loud crack of wood against stone jerked our attention back to the rodent.

"I believe." He began, keeping his eyes on me. "We need to talk."

... Why was I so uneasy with the way he said it?

 **(Uh oh... Shadow is in trouble with Splinter... What will happen next?! XP**

 **Anyway, i hope you guys have a safe Holiday season, and keep an eye out for updates, and feel free to review!**

 **JE2)**


	4. Note

This Account, and these stories have been continued until further notice. If I chose to return to this account, it will be when I believe that my writing is more advanced, when my motivation has returned, and when I fixthe issues I am stuggling with in life. I apologize for abandoning my stories, believe me, this was a hard choice to make. I hope you all enjoyed the journey, and I wish you all a pleasant day.

JE2

(Note: If anyone knows the account KJ'splace, and can get in contact, can you please send them a message? Tell them that JE2 has decided to quit, and she's sorry for everything. Thank you :))


End file.
